How It All Started
by Allebasii
Summary: Heroes of the evolution Prequel. All of the events that lead up to HotE from edward leaving, bellas attempted 'suicide' to that fateful day when the cullens see bella again after three years. 10 reveiws per chapter for me to update! T 'cuz i'm paranoid
1. Prologue: Dreaming

**AN: ok, people: here is the first chapter of "How It All Started"; the Prequel to Heroes of the Evolution (aka HotE), which I know, is not finished yet (and don't worry, I'm still writing it I just couldn't wait to start writing this)**

**So, if you haven't read HotE yet, R/R! **

**(READ THIS!)**

**And if you **_**want**_** me to continue with this prequel (it'll probably a lot longer than HotE by the way—three years worth of events) then I will need at LEAST 10 reviews for this!**

**Prologue: Dreaming.**

_"They say if you die in your dreams, you die i real life."_

I knew I was dreaming. I had had this dream ever since _he_ left. But knowing that you are dreaming almost never affects the terror or joy that the dream makes you experience.

I was standing in the woods by my house. Then, suddenly at the same time as always, I was running; or flying; I couldn't never tell which, as the speed I was traveling made it hard to determine. As with all dreams, you could be one place one second, then in an entirely different place, and feel no confusion about how it happens.

That always happened in this dream. Suddenly, I saw at the familiar cliffs of La Push; and then I was standing on the edge of the highest one. I could feel my anticipation mounting, that unbearable twisting of the stomach as you wait for something—_anything _to happen.

And just as suddenly, I was falling. I could see the ground slowly rushing up to meet me at different angles over and over as my mind re-played the same scene from different points of perspective, before settling on looking through my dream-self's eyes.

As I fell this final time, my head turned of it's own accord to look to the right, and in the distance, I saw an angel flying toward me.

This was no vampire, I knew, because this angel was actually _flying._

His short dark brown hair was swept back from his face; revealing his brown eyes wide with panic as he raced to save me; there was blood on his face; blood I knew was his own. Holding onto his hand as he flew was a young blonde girl; her eyes too were wide as she watched me fall, and she seemed to shout something to the angel.

I wondered who she was. Someone else he had saved? Suddenly I noticed something else that supported the angel theory.

As my dream-eyes took in the massive pure white wings sprouting from his shoulders, I slowly turned my head to face downwards again, and seeing the rocks below flying up at an unprecedented rate, I knew that the angel and the girl would be too late to save me.

As I have said before, even knowing that you are dreaming does not in the least diminish the fear of the experience.

As the ground rushed up to meet me, I let out a blood-curdling shriek of terror seconds before I hit the deadly rocks.


	2. chapter one: The Departure

**AN: I own nothing! No song, no character, blah, blah, blah you know what I mean.**

***This is one of the songs I listened to a lot when I was reading The Host (by Stephenie Meyer) so now whenever I hear this (along with the rest of The Dark Horse album) I imagine Wanda and Ian, Jared and Mel, etc. weird, huh? Don't own the song by the way.**

"**How It All Started" (known from here-on-out as: HIAS)**

**Chapter one: How it all started****.**

(**Bella Swan, Forks, Washington.)**

**(Track 3 of the dark horse/Gotta be somebody by Nickleback)*(I suggest you listen to this ong when reading this!)**

This time, I wonder what it feels like;  
to find the one in this life, the one we all dream of,  
but dreams just aren't enough

I could remember like it was yesterday. Maybe it had been yesterday; or a week, or month ago. To me, time had ceased to exist as I wandered in a realm of dreams and fantasies.

**"Bella; we're leaving," ****He said, watching me with a blank expression, ****"and you can't come with us."**

**"But, Edward, why now? You could wait a year, and besides, if you leave I'm coming with you!" I said fiercely, though inside, I was frozen in fear.**

**"But I don't ****want**** you to come." Those words were all it took for my frozen heart to shatter.**

**"That…that changes things." I whispered hoarsely as he stared at my tortured face impassively.**

**"Just… just keep yourself safe—for Charlie's sake of course." He said quickly, and when I nodded he flashed into a blur to stand in front of me silently. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to my forehead, and I closed my eyes, willing this moment to last forever.**

**An unnatural breeze of cold air blew across my face and when I opened my eyes; he was gone.**

So I'll be waiting for the real thing!  
I'll know it by the feeling;  
the moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene;  
Straight off the silver screen.

So I'll be holding my own breath right up 'til the end.  
Until that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with!

Ever since he left, I had started having these mysterious dreams about the Angel, as I had come to call him—

"Bella!" I jerked out of my stupor to see Charlie looking at me with concern and slight irritation. "Yeah, dad?" I asked cautiously, trying to hide the fact that I hadn't been paying attention. Trying; and failing.

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there!  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares!  
Someone to love with my life in their hands,  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that!

"I said, are you doing anything at all today?" he demanded, slamming his fist on the kitchen table loudly, "You've just been sitting around for a month!" so it had been a month, I thought in the second before he continued talking:"You're like a zombie or something; you need to do something; go outside, hang out with your friends; do anything!"

'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own!  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone!  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere,  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there!

I was shocked at his outburst; his face was a dangerous purple color; and I quickly blurted out the first thing I could think of to calm him down: "Yeah, I was going to go down to La Push to see Jacob."

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight,  
and damn it this feels too right;  
It's just like déjà vu,  
Me standing here with you

At Jacob's name he immediately calmed down and reverted back to his usual gruff-but-kind tone; "ok, well, I got to go to the station…" he said awkwardly, and then with an embarrassed shake of his head he marched right out the door while I watched, spoon hovering over my cereal bowl.

So I'll be holding my own breath; could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with?

Idly while spooning up another mouthful of cereal, I wondered how Jake would react to seeing me; the last time I had seen him was at prom night, but I think I had caught a glimpse of him when Sam Uley found me in the woods… I shook off the thought.

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there!  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares!  
Someone to love with my life in their hands,  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that!

After I was done eating, I washed my bowl in the sink and headed out to my ancient red Chevy truck, which roared to life when I started it up. As I drove to La Push, I thought back on the past month.

'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own!  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone!  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere,  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there!

I could barely remember any of it; I had pretty much paid attention to nothing, and so nothing stuck out in my memory. All I could remember was going to school, coming home, and those, or rather, that dream about the angel, the cliffs, and falling.

Ooooh! You can't give up when you're, looking for, a diamond in the rough,  
Because You never know, when it shows up,  
Make sure you're holding on,  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on!

I thought about my friends, (or at least, I hoped they were still my friends,) from school. I had been completely ignoring them for the past month, and when they called I hadn't answer, until they stopped trying. At school I hadn't talked to them, and now I realized they had ignored me too, after weeks of silence.

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there!  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares!  
Someone to love with my life in their hands,  
There's gotta be somebody for me, oooh!

I took a turn and ahead I could see the beach in the distance. Five minutes later, I pulled up to Jacob's house and climbed out of the truck. As I was walking up to the door, I saw one of the curtains twitch in the window and saw Billy looking out.

Nobody wants to do it on their own!  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone!  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere,  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there!

He seemed surprised to see me, and had opened the door before I even knocked. "Bella?" he said once I was in front of him, "what are you doing here? Are you ok? You look awful."

I knew I was paler than usual, and that I had shadows under my eyes, but it was still rude to say that. A millisecond later, I regretted that thought. He was probably just worried about me.

Nobody wants to be the last one there!  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares!  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere,  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there!

"No, I'm fine Billy; I was just wondering, is Jake here?" I asked politely, flicking my rain-soaked hair behind my head with my wrist; halfway here it had started pouring cats and dogs. "Sorry Bella, he's out with some friends of his," He said, and I noticed that his eyes flickered over to look at the top right corner of the doorway.

I suddenly remembered some crime-investigation show where it was mentioned that if you're lying you usually look to the right. But why would Billy lie to me? I'm probably remembering it wrong.

"Oh, ok. Well, can you tell him I stopped by?" I asked him, half-turning to go. He nodded, and as I walked back to my truck, I thought I saw what looked like a giant dog print in the mud.

**(Sylar and Candice, Unknown Location)**

When I first became conscious, my mind was filled with a terrifying and confusing plethora of images and feelings: a giant explosion, Hiro Nakamura charging towards me with a sword, Matt Parkman collapsing after I sent the bullets he had shot at me back to him, and countless men and women with their heads sawed off; my victims.

Brian Davis, Hank, Eden McCain, Chandra Suresh, Zane Taylor, Dale Smither, the list goes on and on…with a horrified gasp I opened my eyes…only to see a sandy beach stretched out before me, with the waves crashing against the seashore almost soundlessly.

What the…? I looked to the side and saw a beautiful red-haired woman lying on a lounge chair talking into a cell-phone. "Who are you? Where are we? What are we doing here?" I demanded; I had started to twist to the side to see her better when a stab of agony ripped up my side and I cried out in pain.

"Hey! If you move too much you'll rip the stitches out!" The redhead admonished, flipping her phone shut with a snap! "What are you talking about? What did you do to me?" I gasped out while the pain slowly faded away.

"I did nothing but help you. You got stabbed right? By Hiro Nakamura, in the left lung; your lucky, most people wouldn't have recovered from an injury like that, at least when they're not in some major hospital."

Slowly I realized that what she had said was true, but then, who was she? "Who are you? How did we get here?" I asked again, turning my head slowly to face her, this time careful to not move too much.

"My name's Candice, and as to how did we get here, I'm an illusionist; we're actually in a shed in the middle of nowhere, but I decided to brighten it up a bit. Like it?" she asked, examining her nails while my eyes lit up in interest; this was all an illusion? But it felt so real…

"Anyways, I've been assigned to be your care-taker while you recover. I can take you anywhere, make you see anything you want; Paris," and here we were immediately surround by large fancy French buildings and the Eiffel Tower loomed in front of us.

"Rome," the Coliseum, filled with life as never it had been in modern times; roman gladiators charged, yelling at each other as they raced towards each other and certain death; "I can even take you into space!" she said and with an extravagant gesture, we were suddenly onboard a space station orbiting earth.

I swayed dizzily and quickly turned my head away from the large viewing window to see Candice wearing what looked like a space suit with a bulbous space-helmet under her arm. She smiled at me and then just as suddenly we were on the beach again.

"Cool, huh?"

Suddenly a horrible image came to me; a feeling of horror and dread overwhelmed me and on impulse I gathered as much strength as I could in my nauseated state and choked out: "Show me."

She hadn't head me. "What?" she asked politely, walking over to be closer. "Show me—show me New York if I had blown it up." she was surprised. "Are you sure?" she said, "It'll be pretty gruesome." I nodded and she took a deep breath and then—**BOOM!** The sound of a massive explosion sounded and I looked on in terror as a wave of fiery destruction hurtled toward me.

Buildings disintegrated on impact, thousands of people were blow towards us; I lifted up my arms to shield my self a second before the people burst into flames, but the wave of fire passed harmlessly through me. I could no longer see Candice.

Just as suddenly as it had come, the wave was gone, and in it's wake there lay thousands of people; men, women, and children. Buildings barely stood and some leaned precariously towards each other. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, and though I knew it was an illusion, I felt a very real fear grip me.

Everyone was gone. There was no one around. Even Candice was gone. "Hello?" I shouted loudly; ash covered my face and clothes. "Anybody here? Hello!" I was starting to panic. This was no longer just an illusion. This was real. "Hello! Is anybody there!" I shouted desperatly.

Only the echo of my voice answered in this deserted wasteland.

I was all alone in the destruction of what had been New York City.

And it was all my fault.


End file.
